ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: All-Stars
TTJ's Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began on March 13, 2014. Eighteen memorable castaways from the past season of survivor will outwit, outplay, and outlast again. Production This season featured 18 returning castaways. They will be dropped off in Grand Cayman, Cayaman Islands where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the destructive hurricanes and tropical storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season is yet to be revealed! Who has it takes to overcome the rest? A total of 38 people were invited back from casting, and 18 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'All-Stars': All the contestants are players from previous seasons. *'Three Tribes': The castaways will be divided into three tribes of six members each. *'Tribe Leaders': At the beginning of the game, all tribes vote for a tribe leader, who will be tasked with making decisions for the tribe as a whole. *'First Impressions': The leaders of the tribes must choose who they think is the weakest on their respective tribe. The 3 chosen contestants (one from each tribe) will not compete in the Immunity Challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "When Someone Goes, an All Star Goes"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "I'm in the Middle"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Tiles" Castaways must smash two tiles. The tiles are in different colors and inside there are points (either negative or positive points). The tribe that has the most points wins immunity. 'Episode 3: "Two Bad Girls"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Couting Numbers" When the host/co-hosts says go, each tribes must race by posting numbers on their thread. They must alternate with three or more people in their tribe. The first tribe to finish posting and having the highest numbers wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "It Would Be Quick and Easy"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to trend their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most trends wins immunity. Voting History Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S7 Tribal Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol S7 Hidden Immunity Idol.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol Arawak Tribe Buff.png|Arawak Tribe Buff Igneri Tribe Buff.png|Igneri Tribe Buff Taino Tribe Buff.png|Taino Tribe Buff